Asuna's Secret
by BVBwillow
Summary: Everybody likes music right? But what happens when someone you care about is afraid to say what they really listen to. Asuna has this problem and is too scared to tell even Kirito. Will he help Asuna with her secret and help her with being who she wants to be. I do not own Sword Art Online. All characters etc. are property of their respected creators.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

9 months after Kirito rescued Asuna from Sugou and ALO, the two of them spent a lot of their time with each other. A promise they made to each other was that they would never keep any secrets from each other, just like any other couple. They pretty much knew everything about one another except for one little thing. Kirito and Asuna never talked about music a lot for some weird reason. It was like if one of them were to say what kind of music they liked, the other might tell what were thinking about or something like that. Asuna had a vague feeling that Kirito liked rock &amp; metal music for some reason. Throughout Asuna's life she was always scared to talk about music so she kept saying that she like what her parents listened to. She knew she was always lying about this, but was too scared to tell anyway one about what she really liked. Even Kirito too.

It was Saturday which meant school was off. Kirito woke up and got dressed in his usual black clothes, had breakfast, cleaned up and went off towards Asuna's house. Once he got there he knocked on the door waiting for a reply. The door opened and there was Asuna's father Shouzou.

"Ah Kazuto hello."

"Hello sir. Is Asuna up yet?"

"She is getting dressed right now I think. Come in make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you sir."

"Kazuto, how many times have I told you? You can call me Shouzou, not sir." Shouzou chuckled to himself at this.

"My bad si-Shouzou. Old habits I guess." Kirito laughed

"Well anyway Asuna is upstairs. Give me a shout if you need anything."

"Will do. Thanks s-Shouzou." With that Kirito went upstairs towards Asuna's bedroom while Shouzou went into the living room. Kirito stood in front of Asuna's bedroom door and knocked. All he could next was the sweet voice from the other side that was Asuna.

"Come in, I just finished getting dressed." As soon as he heard that Kirito went into the room.

"Hey Asuna, how are y-Whoa!" Kirito stood there in somewhat of a state of shock as to what Asuna was wearing. He knew that recently Asuna went shopping for new clothes but he wasn't expecting this. Asuna stood there wearing bright blue denim jeans, a white t-shirt with red stars on it, a white hoodie with red striping and red converse shoes. Seeing Asuna like this reminded Kirito of when she used to wear her KoB uniform back in SAO. Kirito stood at the door still shocked to see Asuna like this which made her confused looking at him.

"Kirito-kun, what's wrong?" She asked him

"Huh! Oh right ha ha. It's j-just that I've never s-seen you wearing anything like that before. Usually when I see you you're dressed in fancy clothes and stuff."

"Well I kind of grew out of those things so I had to get new clothes and I decided to get stuff like this. Do you like this?"

"Yeah, obviously. I wouldn't change anything about you at all Asuna." Kirito pulled her in and hugged her. In return Asuna gave him a small kiss on the cheek but at that moment Kirito spotted something weird. There was a big black box in the corner of Asuna's wardrobe with its lid slightly open. It stuck out like a sore thumb because everything else in her wardrobe was brightly coloured. They soon let go of each other and smiled.

"Hey Kirito-kun, I'm going to the bathroom really quick just finish up. You can wait in here if you want."

"Thanks Asuna."

As soon as Asuna left the room Kirito just sat on the edge of her bed staring at the black box. Curiosity the better of him and so he decided to take a quick peek at what was inside. He couldn't believe what his eyes saw and that Asuna had this stuff.


	2. Chapter 2: The Revelation

Kirito just looked at the contents of the box still shocked. He thought it wasn't even remotely possible for Asuna to have these things. There were CDs from band such as Slipknot, Evanescence, Black Veil Brides, Avenged Sevenfold, Killswitch Engage and other bands as well. Kirito just couldn't understand what was going with her and why kept this a secret. He heard noises coming down from hallway and they were getting closer.

"Kirito-kun, are you ready to go?" Asuna asked from the hallway. This made Kirito jump with a look of fear in his face. He didn't know what was going to happen if Asuna found out he looked through the black box.

"U-uh j-just a minute Asuna. I'll be right there. Oh shit, what am I gonna do?" He hurried to put everything he pulled away, back into the box. Asuna kept getting closer and closer, Kirito tried as best as he could, but he knew in the end Asuna was going to find out eventually. So he decided to face up to it and confront his girlfriend (and in-game and future real life wife) about it. Asuna opened the door, walked into her bedroom and saw Kirito sitting on her bed looking nervous.

"Kirito-kun, what's wrong?" Asuna asked him.

"Asuna I need to talk to you about something." When he said that Asuna looked so scared she thought that he was going to dump her all of a sudden.

"You-you're not dumping me are you? After all we've been through in SAO and ALO right Kirito-kun." Kirito was stunned that Asuna was thinking about something like that.

"What! Are you kidding me? Asuna that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I would never leave you. Never!" This made Asuna so relieved that she hugged him.

"Thank goodness. I don't know why I was thinking about that. Anyway what did you want to talk to me about Kirito-kun?" He turned his head to look at her, gave Asuna a smile and walked over to the wardrobe. Asuna was praying that he didn't pick up what she thought he was going to pick up, but he did.

"Asuna, when you went to the bathroom I found this in your wardrobe. I took a peek at what was inside." She was scared to death about what Kirito was do or say. However she wasn't expecting him to hug her. Asuna started sobbing while embracing him and then her sobbing evolved into crying. Kirito then brought her sweet face up to his and kissed her in order to comfort her. They then broke apart from each other.

"Hey Asuna. Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" He asked her. She looked at him still somewhat scared about what to do next.

"I-I was s-scared. I was so scared to tell anyway, even you. I-I'm sorry." She was about to start crying again until Kirito brought her head to his chest. He held her so she could calm down. Kirito was starting to laugh to himself.

"Come on Asuna. You can tell me everything over lunch, okay. Let's get outta here." With that he dragged Asuna out of her house and into the city.

**A/N: Let me know what you think of the story so far. There is still more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3: Learning

On the way into the city Kirito kept looking at Asuna. Not only because she was the love of his life, but also because he was worried about how she would react to something that had anything to do with rock &amp; metal music. Asuna just felt so embarrassed about the whole situation and that Kirito found out this way instead of her telling him. They kept walking and walking in silence until Kirito had to find out why.

"Hey Asuna. Why did you keep this a secret from me? I thought we told each other everything." He looked over to Asuna with a concerned look on his face.

"It wasn't just you I kept this from. I kept this a secret from everyone, my family, friends and you. I-I was just too scared to tell anyone." She looked like she was about to start crying again. Kirito found a bench to sit on in the park they were walking through and figure out what was going on. Kirito brought Asuna's head into his chest and held her softly like if she was a 7 year old girl.

"Why were you scared to tell anyone? What happened to the 'Lightning Flash' Asuna huh?" Kirito laughed at himself for that reference on SAO about Asuna, while she giggled still with her head stuck to his chest listening to his beating heart.

"I was scared because if anyone found out what I really liked, they might use it as a weapon against me. The kids at school, the suitors and especially my mum. Knowing her she would try to change me into something I don't want to be. That was another reason why I bought new clothes as well. I just want to be myself with you Kirito-kun. But I just can't say it to anyone. I-I'm too s-scared to do it." Asuna was about to start crying again, until Kirito wrapped his arms around her with a smile on his face to comfort her and bring a smile back to her face as well.

"Hey Asuna. Who are your favourite bands anyway?"

"Why do you want to know?" Asuna replied back

"I'm just curious because there could be similarities to what we listen to." Kirito replied back to Asuna.

"That's a hard question but I think one of them would have to be Killswitch Engage. Then maybe Black Veil Brides and possibly Linkin Park as well. Oh and also Evanescence and Asking Alexandria as well. What about you? What are your favourites Kirito-kun?" It took him a bit to answer that question but he managed to in the end.

"I like pretty the same stuff as you and yes that includes Black Veil Brides as well so don't turn into a gigantic fan girl will you."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS KIRITO-KUN!? You listen to Black Veil Brides as well." Asuna said with a shocked looked on her face. She didn't expect Kirito to say that.

"Like I said, yes I do but mainly for me it's more stuff like Suicide Silence, Killswitch Engage as well Papa Roach as well as others." Kirito then looked at Asuna and saw her beautiful smile once again, but behind the smile he could tell that she was still scared of anyone else finding out.

"I can tell you're still scared Asuna."

"I know that because I am still scared. Especially the reaction from my mum if she ever found out. What do I do Kirito-kun?"

"We take it one step at a time. You ok with that." Asuna looked at him and nodded at him with a small but sweet smile which in turn brought a smile to his face.


	4. Chapter 4: Revealations(pt 1)

The next Monday at school Asuna felt tense about telling Lisbeth and Silica about her secret. This was because of Kirito convincing her that if she opened up to their friends, then they might also be able to help her. As she was getting ready from a rough night's sleep walking down the hallway towards the bathroom, she saw Kirito standing outside across the street from her house with a pair of earphones in his ears. Asuna then started to wonder about who he was listening to. She rushed to get ready and bolted like a bat out of hell to meet with Kirito. All he could was start laughing as he known only saw but heard Asuna rushing. He was pulling the old 'pretend to listen to something, but nothing is playing' prank on his girlfriend. Asuna almost lunged out of her front door and gate and saw Kirito with a smug grin on his face.

"Kirito-kun. What's so funny?" He just couldn't contain himself anymore and just started laughing. Asuna had a confused look on her face.

"Oooohhh, Asuna the way you were rushing around as funny as hell. Hahahahaha, oh my god!"

"What! How do you what I was up to in my house. I saw you with earphones in your ears listening to music from the hallway." Asuna's face was starting to blush and Kirito put an earphone in front of her face.

"Listen." He asked Asuna. So she put the earphone in her ear expecting to hear something but her ears were just filled with emptiness. She pulled the earphone out and back in front of her face, and then looked at Kirito.

"You didn't do what I think you did. Did you Kirito-kun?"

"Yup. Got you didn't I." The grin still plastered on his face. That was until he opened his eyes and saw Asuna's face. It looked the same time when Kirito got Asuna confused about spending the night together back in SAO. He was hoping that it wasn't going to end in the same way.

"OH MY GOD KIRITO-KUN! I swear, one of these days I am going to hurt you. As a matter of a fact here is your punishment. None of my sandwiches you love so much for a week." The grin that was on Kirito's face was now swapped out for a look of despair and fell to his hands and knees.

"Please! Anything but that. I'll do anything you want me to, I swear on my life." He looked up and saw Asuna giggling away with a smile on her face. This was one of the reasons why Kirito was happy to have met Asuna back in SAO.

"Anyway we should get going to school Kirito-kun." She extended her hand and helped Kirito up and they both walked off together. During the walk to school Kirito saw Asuna pull out her earphones and ipod and started humming a song to herself. A smile grew on Kirito's face. He poked Asuna's arm to get her attention.

"What are you listening to Asuna?"

"It's one of my favourite songs. "Rebel Love Song" by Black Veil Brides. I listen to it a lot because it kind of reminds me of the both of us." It took a bit for Kirito to register what she meant by that but he got it in the end.

"Yeah I guess I can see why. Anyway, you still up to telling Lisbeth and Silica about this." Asuna's smile started to fade after that.

"I'm still kind of nervous about this. You'll be with me, right Kirito-kun?" Their hands intertwined with each other.

"What do you think? Of course I'll be right next to you Asuna." They arrived at school and when to their separate classes.

~Time Skip: Lunch Time

Kirito and Asuna meet up with each other and went off to find Lisbeth and Silica. It took them about about 10 minutes to find them, due to Asuna being scared about their reaction. Kirito could see that Asuna was scared.

"Hey Asuna, you can do this. Trust me ok." Asuna was still nervous but with Kirito there to help her, she felt she could admit it to her friends.

"Ok Kirito-kun. Let's do this." They walked over to Lisbeth and Silica. Lisbeth stood up and waved at them.

"Hey guys. What did you need to talk to us about anyway." Said Lisbeth as Silica sat next to her in silence. They looked at Kirito who was calm as always but when they looked at Asuna, they saw her shaking uncontrollably. There was awkward silence until Silica broke it.

"Um Asuna. Are you ok? You look scared." Asuna's face turned red as soon as she said that. Kirito then looked at Lisbeth and Silica and asked them to sit down on the bench.

"Girls listen, I was talking to Asuna over the weekend and she wants to confess something to you so try not to freak out." Asuna stood there shaking until she finally spoke.

"I uh- I uh- I l-listen t-to. I LISTEN TO ROCK AND HEAVY METAL MUSIC!" Lisbeth and Silica just sat there with a clueless look on their faces until they blurted out at the exact same time as each other.

"WAIT! WHAAAAATT!"

**A/N: Ok guys listen. I'm finishing school so the next chapters are probably gonna come up at random times ok. Thank you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5: Revealations(pt 2)

**_Previous Chapter:_**

**_"I uh- I uh- I l-listen t-to. I LISTEN TO ROCK AND HEAVY METAL MUSIC!" Lisbeth and Silica just sat there with a clueless look on their faces until they blurted out at the exact same time as each other_**

**_"WAIT! WHAAAAATT!"_**

Present Chapter:

Both Lisbeth and Silica were both shocked by what just came out of Asuna's mouth. She had just told them that she listened to rock and heavy metal. They couldn't believe a girl like Asuna would listen to that kind of music, they just couldn't figure it out and all this time Asuna was still shaking even though she had just confessed to her closest friends. Kirito was trying to think of what he could to do to help the situation. No one could say anything to each other and the very awkward silence between everyone continued for about another 2 minutes until Asuna broke it.

"Um Lisbeth-san, Silica-san. Do you find me weird now? I won't blame you if you do." Asuna looked like she was about to pass out until she felt Kirito's hands on her shoulders. As soon as she felt his warmth she started to calm down. Lisbeth saw the two of them, but mainly Asuna and she could see that she was scared. Lisbeth didn't know how to respond and when she was going to, she got caught off by Silica.

"Well it certainly was a surprise Asuna-san. I didn't think you would listen to any of that music, but I still don't find you weird Asuna-san. To me you're still the same person I made friends within and outside of SAO." Said Silica and Asuna looked at her with a look of relief on her face, while Lisbeth was still struggling with what to say. She didn't want to upset one of her best friends, but finally she managed to say something which caught Asuna's attention.

"I wasn't expecting that but just like what Silica said, you're still the same person that you have always been." Lisbeth said as she hugged Asuna.

"Thank you Lisbeth-san, Silica-san." Said Asuna.

"No worries and if anyone gives you any trouble, you know Kirito-kun, Silica-san, me and everyone else in our little group will back you up." Replied Lisbeth with her usual grin stuck on her face. All the while Kirito watched Asuna in the background and he was proud of her. How couldn't he be, she just got over her fear and said what she wanted to but this was only the easy part. One of the hardest of her confession was going to be telling her mum. Asuna's dad would probably be happy for her, but her mum was a whole other story. He came up to the group of girls with a smile on his face.

"So now you know what Asuna's secret is and thanks for being there for her and not flipping out completely as well. Now all we need to do is help Asuna with her parents. You ok with that Asuna?" Kirito asked Asuna and her smile had suddenly disappeared once again.

"I think my dad might be ok with it, b-but my m-m-mum. She'll probably be so mad with me that she'll try to break us up again Kirito-kun. I don't want that to happen, but I don't know how to say it to them." She was on the verge of crying and as Kirito brought her head into his chest she just couldn't hold it anymore and just let it all out with Lisbeth and Silica still there. It took just over 5 minutes for Asuna to calm down.

"You guys are going to help right?" As she looked at Kirito, Lisbeth and Silica.

"What do you think huh? I'm your boyfriend after all Asuna." Kirito replied back and the both of them looked towards Lisbeth and Silica.

"I'm with you all the way Asuna." Said Lisbeth.

"So am I Asuna-san." Silica brightly chirped in as well. The smile that was once on Asuna's face came back again and she felt that she could do anything with the people she called 'friends', including Kirito to back her up. Only person left to worry about was her mother, but in the meantime Asuna, Kirito, Lisbeth and Silica just wanted to have some fun. They talked about what bands and musicians they liked and disliked and there were a couple of surprising similarities, but also not so surprising differenced as well. They said to each other that they were all going to meet up at the Dicey Café which was Agil's business and hang out place for everyone from SAO. This was all to help Asuna with figuring out how she was going her mother about her love for rock and heavy metal.

**A/N: All right this might not one of my best chapters, but it's what I could come up with right now. Hopefully improve with the next few chapters also. Anyway thanks for the feedback, keep sending it in. And also I'm thinking of doing a Rosario Vampire fanfic as well. Any comments on that will be greatly appreciated, but anyway thanks and GOOD DAY!**


	6. Chapter 6: Friday

It had been a pretty busy week a school for everyone so Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth and Silica decided to hang out at the Dicey Café (which was run by Agil) with everyone after school on Friday. During the week Asuna was still worrying about telling her mum about her secret and she felt that she might get ripped apart from her mum. Kirito was trying to keep her calm and tell her that everything will be ok and that he will be with her all the way.

~Time Skip: Friday afternoon~

School was just finishing up and everyone was leaving and Kirito was waiting just at the main entrance waiting for the 3 girls to meet him there. However something was bugging him and wasn't how long the girls were taking, but it was Asuna's mum. He was the one worrying this time and he thought what her mum might do or say to Asuna. He so trapped in his thoughts that he didn't notice Asuna, Lisbeth and Silica standing right next to him and Lisbeth had a cold can of juice with her and all 3 decided to put it on the back of Kirito's neck and make him jump.

"Ah! What the hell!?" Kirito screamed out.

"Well you're paying attention now aren't you sucker." Said Lisbeth with a massive grin on her face and Asuna and Silica were just laughing out loud.

"Anyway, do you want to get going to Agil's place?" Silica nodded her head and Lisbeth still had that grin plastered on her face.

"What do you think? Yes." She replied and finally Asuna replied after she finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah let's get going." Her hand met Kirito's while the other two girls looked on and them all 4 of them made their way to the Dicey Café. Along the way everyone in the group pulled out their own ipods and started listening to their music of choice. It was quite a variety that's for sure. There was Silica who was listening to a song called "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato. Then there was Lisbeth that was listening to "Angel in the Night" by Basshunter, and then there were Kirito and Asuna. Asuna was listening to the song "Break" by Three Days Grace while Kirito was listening to "The Arms of Sorrow" by Killswitch Engage. Soon afterwards they reached the Dicey Café and went inside, where they were greeted by Agil and Klein.

"Hey guys. How're you all doing?" Asks Klein with his usual upbeat attitude.

"Not much except for the usual stuff. What you two?" Replied Kirito looking at both Klein and Agil.

"Apart from spending time with my wife and working here, not much" Said Agil.

"Same here. Work and ALO quests for me." Said Klein. Everyone was sitting next to the bar having juice, except for Klein who apparently was on his second beer. Kirito was talking to the other two guys and didn't notice Asuna was shaking. Instead was Lisbeth who noticed it and pointed it out to Kirito who then came over to his girlfriend.

"You ok Asuna? You're shaking like crazy." Kirito asked with a look of concern on his face.

"U-um Kirito-kun. I-I think I want to tell Agil and Klein about you know what." She replied back and Kirito went off to get both of the other guys.

"Hey guys can you come over here for a minute. Asuna wants to tell you something." Both of them looked at Kirito wondering what was going on but decided to go along with it.

"All right, what is it that you need to tell us Asuna." Asked Agil, but before Asuna could respond Klein interrupted.

"Oh I know, this might to do with some big quest that she found in ALO and needs our help to beat it right Asuna?" He looked at Asuna her was shaking her sideways meaning that what Klein just said was completely wrong.

"Ok if it's not that, then what is it?" He asked.

"I l-listen to r-rock and heavy metal." She replied back causing both Klein and Agil to have a look of surprise on their faces.

"Well I wasn't expecting that, but it's no big deal I guess. You're still the same person all of us became friends with Asuna." Said Agil, who was then followed by Klein.

"Exactly. What he just said is completely true Asuna. All that matters is for you to be who you want to be. Nobody should tell you otherwise." Asuna looked at the two guys with watery eyes that looked like they were going to burst like balloons.

"Thank you both. Agil, Klein." Asuna stuttered out while being hugged from behind by Kirito. After that everyone had fun talking about their adventures in ALO until everyone went home. Asuna got permission to spend the weekend at Kirito's place unbelievably. This was probably her dad's doing convincing her mum that nothing would happen between the two. As they went into the house smiled at each other knowing that this weekend was going to be a good one.

**A/N: I'm real happy with how this is turning out and for all the positive feedback I've been getting so thank you. Also I'm thinking about making another SAO story or a Fairy Tail story, so please send rough ideas to me and then I will pick a winner out of all of them. Let's see if we can keep this story going shall we?**


	7. Chapter 7: Friday Night

Kirito and Asuna finally got back to Kirito's house after hanging out with their friends at Agil's café. As soon as they came in the both of them ran straight to Kirito's bedroom seeing as how Suguha was at Kendo practice and his Aunt was still at work. Asuna was happy that she was able to spend the weekend with her boyfriend, but still found it shocking that it would be allowed for her to so. All because of her mum, but never the less she gave her dad a quick call asking him to bring her some clothes over so she could change into something more comfortable.

"Ok dad, the clothes I told you about should be on my bed. Can you bring them over to Kazuto's house please?

(On the Phone) "Of course Asuna, I'll be over in about 5-10 minutes."

"Thank you dad." Said Asuna with a joyful tone in her voice.

(On the Phone) "No problem sweetheart, see you in a bit." With that the call ended and Asuna threw her phone onto Kirito's bedside table.

"Well that takes care of my clothes issue so, what do you think we should do until my dad shows up or sister and aunt come back." Asuna said to Kirito while giving him a cute little smile.

"I don't know. Maybe we could just cuddle on the bed with some mellow music playing."

"Oh yeah, well what songs have you got that would be classed as mellow huh?" Asuna replied back as Kirito started looking through his music collection to find something good.

"Uh let's see here. I've got "Snuff" and "Vermillion pt2" by Slipknot. Also have "My Immortal" by Evanescence, "Always" from Killswitch Engage and "Angel's Son" by Sevendust. What do you want on?"

"I'm feeling like Evanescence so could put on "My Immortal" please Kirito-kun." Said Asuna and so Kirito went into the playlist on his computer and clicked on "My Immortal" and it started to play.

~Evanescence – My Immortal ~ starts playing

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Kirito and Asuna lied on Kirito's bed and started cuddling each other.

"I really love you Kirito-kun." Said Asuna while she was snuggling her head under Kirito's chin.

"I love you too Asuna." He replied back to his girlfriend.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_You still have all of me, me, me_

Once the song finished they remained in each other's arms for about another 10 minutes until Kirito's Aunt came through the front door.

"I'm home, is anyone here?" Said Kirito's aunt/adoptive mother Midori.

"Hey mum, I'm up in my room with Asuna. Oh and sorry to bring this up last minute but she's been given permission from her parents to stay over for the weekend." Kirito said to his mum from the top of the stairs.

"Oh ok then Kazuto, but what's happening with her situation for changing clothes and all that?"

"Her dad's bringing some of her clothes over for the weekend, so she'll be fine." He replied back.

"No problem. Anyway what are you two wanting for dinner, I was thinking about ordering some take-away but what do you and Asuna fancy eating."

"I don't know what about you Asuna? What do you want for dinner?" Kirito asked his girlfriend.

"Seeing as how I don't have to cook for you for once; how about some pizza." She replied back

"Sounds good to me. Hey mum, we've decided on pizza." Kirito shouted down the stairs to his mum.

"Ok then give me a little bit and we will be sorted." During the wait Kirito and Asuna stayed upstairs until Asuna's dad showed with spare clothes for Asuna and waited for his daughter to give him her uniform to get it washed for the next school day. Sugu finally came home after her kendo practice and the rest night was just a relaxing night for everyone in the Kirigaya household, until everyone went to bed. Kirito and Asuna lied down in Kirito's bed together kissing and cuddling each other with a playlist of mellow music playing in the background for about an hour before they fell asleep.

**A/N: Hello everyone I am back once again at long last. First of all I want to say Happy new year, and secondly I want to say sorry. The reason being that I haven't uploaded anything since October was because I was busy dealing with exams and personal things as well. Hopefully I'll get back into this regularly now, and I know that this may not be the best chapter but it's what I could come up with the free time I had. Anyway thank you for your support and keep sending reviews or if any of you have any story ideas you want to send to me then let me know and also possible ****new stories as well. Anyway thank you and PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Saturday's Events

Asuna had just woken up next to Kirito who was still sleeping. She didn't want to wake him up, but she also wanted to have a bit of fun at his expense. She didn't know what until a devious plan came into her head. She sneaked over to the door, looked back at her boyfriend with a smirk on her face and went downstairs to the kitchen. Asuna grabbed a pot out of the cupboard, filled it with cold water and threw in some ice cubes, just to make it worse for Kirito. Asuna was trying to be very careful in not making too much noise in case Kirito heard her. She opened the bedroom door and saw he was still sleeping. After sneaking back in she lifted the sheets of the bed and was about to throw the icy cold water all over her boyfriend until his aunt/adoptive mother Midori saw what she was about to do.

"Asuna, what are you doing?" Midori asked the chestnut haired girl.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Kirigaya, I just wanted to play a little prank on him that's all." Asuna pointed towards Kirito who was still sleeping after she put down the pot of water. Midori told Asuna to wait for a minute as she said she had to grab something. She came back with Suguha and a video camera to record what was about to happen. All of the girls had a sinister smile upon their faces.

"Asuna, Give him a good soaking." Midori said with an evil tone in her voice. Asuna picked up the pot and walked to Kirito. She stood over him and poured the icy cold water all over him. He woke up screaming about he was freezing cold and being drenched while looking around his room for the culprit. Once he regained himself he laughing coming from his bedroom door, it just so happened to be coming from his aunt, sister and girlfriend and his girlfriend was holding a pot. He also noticed his aunt holding a video camera and he then realized that he was being recorded.

"Are you freaking serious right now. Come on." Said Kirito after grabbing a towel, he looked back at the three girls who were still slightly giggling at him. "I'm going for a shower, thanks for that."

"Oh you're welcome Kirito-Kun." Said Asuna.

Time Skip: Saturday Afternoon

Kirito and Asuna are waking through the city together looking at different shops. Kirito is still a bit mad after what Asuna did to him in the morning.

"I still can't believe you did that to me. I mean, w-why?"

"Well I was bored and you were still sleeping, so I took advantage of an opportunity to have some fun." She replied.

"Well just remember I'm going to back at you for this. Remember that." While walking in one of the more popular shopping districts the couple came across a music shop that sold all kinds of music merchandise such as clothing, accessories and of course cds. After standing outside the shop for a couple of seconds the couple walked into the shop to see if there was anything worth buying. Once they walked in they immediately went over to the rock section of the shop and were quite surprised with the variety that was stocked up. Kirito and Asuna then left shop after spending about 10-15 minutes looking through the shop and buying what they wanted. Kirito mostly got a bunch of cds that focused on heavier music apart from one cd, while Asuna got a variety of cds and a Pierce The Veil t-shirt. They went to a small cafe down the street for something to eat.

"Kirito-kun, are you actually going to pick something to eat or did we come here for nothing?" Asked Asuna who was slightly starting to get annoyed. Kirito quickly looked up at her face knowing what it could mean for him. He finally picked something and the couple waited for about 10 minutes for the lunch to arrive.

"Hey, what do you want to do next Asuna?" It took Asuna a couple of seconds to think of an answer, but she thought of one.

"How about we just head back to your house Kirito-kun. I want to tell Yui about the day we had." She said with a smile on her face.

"Sounds good to me, let's get going then." Kirito said as he extended his hand out towards his girlfriend. She accepted it and after paying for the food they went back to Kirito's house. On the way back Asuna's Father Shouzou spotted them and decided to catch up to them.

"Kazuto-kun, Asuna how are you two?" Asked Asuna's father. The couple didn't know where the voice came from until they turned around and saw Shouzou coming towards them. Asuna froze up at this point knowing what she was carrying in her bag. Kirito saw this and for once neither of them knew what to do.

"H-Hello father, what are you doing here?"

"Your mother was driving me insane about something but I can't remember what. So I decided to get out of the house and pick up some things." He replied back to his daughter.

"What did you get anyway?" Asuna asked.

"Mainly it was just groceries and some books for myself, but anyway back to my original question how are you two doing." Kirito and Asuna quickly glanced at each other with a nervous look on their faces.

"We're fine Shouzou-san. We've just been out walking around the city and doing some shopping. We were just about to head back to my house and meet up with our friends in ALO."

"That's good to hear but before you go, can I ask you something else as well. However this mainly directed at my daughter."

"S-sure ask away." Kirito replied back.

"Okay so here is my question. Did you two by any chance happen to buy cds that have to do with rock music?" Asuna was really starting to get nervous now and Kirito could see it. She didn't know what to do. There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds until Asuna spoke.

"Y-yes we did. B-before you angry at me father I-I'll explain-." Asuna was caught off guard as her father hugged her. For once she didn't know what to think of when Shouzou hugged her.

"You don't have to tell me anything sweetie. I've known about this for a long time." Now Asuna was really surprised and all Kirito did was just stand back and watch what was unfolding. "All I wanted was for you to be happy and if this makes you happy then it is ok with me." Asuna started to shed tears of relief and joy.

"Thank you Dad. I'm just worried about how I'm going to tell mother about this." Both Kirito and Shouzou thought about this and saw the worry return to Asuna's face. Kirito then gave a suggestion out.

"If you want, we can take care of this right before we head back to my place Asuna. I mean if you want to?" Asuna then looked at him and thought about it. It didn't take long to get a reply.

"Okay let's do it, hey dad are you heading back home right now?" Asuna asked Shouzou.

Time skip: Sunday Evening

"Yes, the car is parked just round the corner. So you really want to do this." All Asuna did was nod her head to say yes and once they got into the car Shouzou drove all three to the Yuuki residence. Once they got out the car all three of them walked into the house and immediately Shouzou shouted on his wife to come to the living room, and after waiting for some anxious moments Kyouko Yuuki appeared infront of her husband, daughter and Kirito.

"All right I'm here so what is going on?" Kyouko said with a stern voice.

"Kyouko dear, Asuna here has something to tell you." Her husband replied back to her. Shouzou nodded to Kirito to come with him so that Asuna and Kyouko could have so time alone. Kirito complied Asuna asking him to stay. All he said that it was going to be ok and that he be in the room across the hallway. Asuna was constantly glancing at her mother and then looking at the floor while she was shaking out of absolute fear. Kyouko was starting to get annoyed.

"So tell me Asuna. What is it? What is it that you want to tell me?" Kyouko said with a face that was empty with any emotions what so ever.

"Well mother h-here it is. I l-like to listen to… I like to listen to rock and metal music! Please don't be mad with me, it's just who I am." Asuna shouted out to her mother whose eyes went wide with pure shock. To think that her daughter that she raised would listen to that type of music and never told her, never mind lie to her. Both Shouzou and Kirito heard all of the conversation in the dining room. Kyouko turned back to face her daughter and asked her stand up off the couch, she extended both arms outwards to say she wanted a hug. Asuna thought she accepted it and went in for the hug, but what happened next was quite shocking. Kyouko slapped her own daughter in the face and pushed her back down onto the couch. Both Kirito and Shouzou heard this and came rushing into the living room. They saw Asuna being slapped repeatedly by Kyouko and screaming at her saying how much of a disgrace she was to the Yuuki family. Shouzou pulled Kyouko away from their daughter and Kirito came in trying to comfort Asuna as much as possible.

"How could you Asuna! After all the things me and your father have done for you. The education, house, money, clothes and this is how you pay your respects to us. By listening to this garbage, I'm disgusted to even call you my daughter." Kyouko screamed out which shocked her husband and Kirito was seriously pissed now. He got right in Kyouko's face and told her to take back all the things she said about Asuna. Instead he got slapped in the face and Asuna pushed her mother back out of sadness and rage.

"I fucking hate you mom! I've done everything you've ever asked to me to do and I accepted it, but not anymore. I hate you!" Asuna yelled out, she grabbed Kirito's hand and rushed upstairs to her bedroom to grab some spare clothes including her school uniform. She pleaded with Kirito to get her away from her mother as quickly as possible. He complied with his girlfriend's wishes and they ran out the front door and back to Kirito's house all the while her mother was still yelling at her even though she wasn't there anymore.

Later that night after explaining everything that happened with Asuna and her mother to Midori, Kirito went upstairs to his bedroom to see Asuna was still crying on his bed. For the first time since being with her, he didn't know what to do. So he lied down next to Asuna hugging her softly and trying his best to comfort her. Not five minutes after he started he got a call on his phone and it came from Shouzou.

"Shouzou- san, how did you get my number?"

"I got it from one of your friends from that game you play. Anyway how is Asuna?" Shouzou asked concerned.

"She's still pretty upset about what happened. From my guess is that she doesn't want to go back home anytime soon. Has her mother calmed down?"

"Kyouko's fallen asleep. Just do me a favor and take care of Asuna for me will you?"

"I promise she will be fine." Kirito said and with that Shouzou hung up and Kirito put his phone down on his bedside table and went back to Asuna.

"Hey Asuna, how are you feeling now?" He asked trying to stay positive for Asuna.

"I'm just really tired. I'm tired of all these problems we have to deal. I mean why does have be us, huh why?" Asuna said with her eyes all puffy and red from crying so much.

"I don't know why, but I do know something."

"What is it Kirito-kun?" She said back to him.

"We're going to get through this together and do you know why?" All Asuna did was nod her head to say she didn't know.

"It's because I love you more than anything in this world. I would travel to heaven, hell and back just to be with you." He said to Asuna.

"I love you too Kirito-kun, more than anything." She said while crying tears of happiness this time and with that they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I am back and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I started going to college or polytechnic whatever you want to call it My Laptop which had this chapter is busted, so I had to write the chapter all over again and overall I've just been very busy. However for those of you who have put me and this story in your follow and favourite piles I thank you. So hopefully next chapter wont take as long. Thank You.**

**BVBwillow**


	9. Important notice

Ok I'm going to admit something right now. I've hit a massive brick wall with this story right now. I really do want to keep writing more on Asuna's secret but my mind, hands and fingers just won't let me come up with anything right now. For those of you who are waiting for a new chapter I apologize for this. Also another note is that I might not be able to update any of my stories for the next little while. There might be one exception in the next couple of days, but after that nothing. This is because I'm finishing a course so I'm not going to have a working computer or laptop for a while Once again I apologize but remember this; the story isn't over, it is just on HIATUS!.

**BVBwillow**


	10. Chapter 9: Seeing Yui

Kirito woke up the next morning and looked at Asuna who was still cradled up in his arms. He looked at his girlfriend's sweet innocent face and thought about how someone could possibly disown this girl. Asuna started stirring in his arms and then eventually woke up.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning Kirito-kun. Are you feeling okay?" Asuna asked Kirito.

"I'm fine, but what about you? How are you feeling now?" Kirito replied out of concern from the day before.

"Honestly; I'm still feeling a bit hurt, but it's not as bad now that you're here with me." The couple held each other in their arms until Asuna decided to take a shower, but she didn't want to be alone so she invited her black haired boyfriend to join her. The look on his face was like a combination of "Bruh!" &amp; "Are you serious?" which was quite amusing to look at from Asuna's point of view. As they walked into the bathroom Kirito still wasn't sure if Asuna was being serious or not.

"A-Are you sure you want m-me to join you in the s-shower Asuna?" Kirito asked his girlfriend. Asuna disappeared behind the shower curtain and the hot water began to pour down; she then put her hand out from behind the curtain and motioned to Kirito to join her in the shower with her finger. Kirito threw whatever clothes he had left on to the floor and joined Asuna in the shower like a bat out of hell.

The couple enjoyed each other's company in the shower, taking it in turns to wash each other. They were about to get out until Asuna slumped down to the floor, Kirito didn't know what was wrong with her; that was until she looked like she was about to start crying again.

"H-Hey Asuna, what's wrong?" Kirito asked his girlfriend while the hot water continued to rain down on the pair. Asuna looked up at him with tears building up in her eyes.

"Why won't she let me be who I want to be. It's still me after all, I'm still her daughter. So why, why just why..." Asuna started sobbing lightly and was about to start crying again; that was until Kirito knelt down and hugged the chestnut haired girl in a soothing way.

"It's because she's jealous of you."

"Jealous; why would my mother be jealous of me?" Asuna asked back.

"She's jealous because you were able to be happy in your own way and not in the way she had planned out for you." Kirito said surprising Asuna. She thought about it for a second and figured that her boyfriend could possibly be right.

"Yeah you're right, thank you Kirito-kun. We should probably get out now." The hot water stopped raining down, they grabbed their towels and went back to Kirito's bedroom. After drying up and getting dressed the pair put on their amuspheres and laid down on the bed, their hands intertwined with each other and shouted out a single command.

"Link Start!"

* * *

**Alfheim Online**

The couple dived into Alfheim Online to see their daughter. As their vision cleared they looked around their home on the 22nd floor of New Aincrad for Yui. When the couple entered Yui's bedroom they couldn't see her; Kirito looked in his pockets to see if she was in her pixie form but out of nowhere, a body jumped onto his back making him fall over. When he turned around he saw Yui right in front of him smiling and Asuna giggling.

"Hello Papa, Mama! Yui said cheerfully while running over to Asuna and hugging her.

"Hello Yui, have you been behaving with everyone else while we weren't logger on?" Asuna asked her daughter referring to Suguha (Leafa), Klien and all their other friends.

"I have mama; what about you and Papa in the real world. Have you been good?" The little Ai girl asked her parents. Asuna began to feel nervous as she didn't want to tell Yui about her problems with her mother. Kirito stopped smiling when he saw the troubled look on Asuna's face, and it didn't help with the bangs of her long blue hair hid her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Uh Yui, it's kind of complicated so I don't think it's a good idea for us to tell you right now." Kirito said trying to help out his girlfriend, but Asuna decided to be honest with her daughter.

"No it's ok Kirito-kun, she's our daughter so she has a right to know. Come here Yui and I'll tell you what's going on with Mama and Papa." The family sat on the couch with Yui on Asuna's knees and she went on to explain what was going on with her mother and her little secret as well. There was a mixture of laughter and crying ringing throughout the house. After everything settled down there was an awkward silence filling the house. It remained like this until Yui asked her parents something.

"Mama, Papa do you think it will be ok if we go to the beach in Alfheim for a swim? Yui asked her parents which seemed to catch them by surprise. It seemed to be her attempt to lighten the mood a bit and it seemed to work when the couple looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok let's do that. Let's go to the beach for a swim; it might help us to get our minds off some things for a bit." Asuna said.

"Do you want me to see if anyone else is online or should it just be the three of us?" Kirito asked his girlfriend (and in-game wife) and daughter.

"I think the three of us should go, just for today." Asuna replied. As they teleported out of New Aincrad and back into Alfheim, they flew towards the beach on Thule Island to try and have some fun. The family spent a good amount of time at the beach splashing each other, swimming underwater and building sand castles. After a while Yui started to get tired and the couple decided to take her back home and put her to bed. Thankfully because of the time of day settings of ALO when Kirito and Asuna logged out it would only be around 2pm. They got back to house on floor 22 and put a sleepy Yui in her bed. As soon as Kirito and Asuna were about to log out, Yui spoke in her sleep.

"I love you Mama, Papa." Yui said innocently.

"We love you too Yui, and we promise we'll be back online soon." Asuna said just before she kissed her daughter on the head and logged off with Kirito.

* * *

**Real World**

As soon as they logged out of ALO and their vision became clear again, they took off their amushperes and sat on the edge of Kirito's bed. His phone went off and when he looked at the text message it said that everyone was meeting up at the Dicey café to hang out with each other.

"Hey Asuna, everyone is heading to the Dicey café to meet up for a bit; do you want to go as well?" Kirito asked his girlfriend not knowing what she was feeling at the minute.

"Let's go, we get to blow off some more steam anyway so let's get going." Asuna said dragging her raven haired boyfriend out of his room and house and along to the Dicey café.

* * *

**A/N Author's Note:** It is back people. Asuna's secret is back and boy does it feel good to get a new chapter of this up. Also the next bunch of chapter updates for ALL of my stories will be at random dates, so please be patient with me and thank you guys again for putting up with the wait. Notification for the next chapter is that there maybe a little bit of singing as well so be prepared for that. Once again thank you and Asuna's Secret is back.

**BVBwillow**


	11. Chapter 10: Singing

Kirito and Asuna were getting closer to the Dicey Cafe and couldn't stop bugging each other about a certain thing that Asuna had brought up.

"Asuna I keep telling you. The only way I'm going to do any singing is if you do some as well."

"But Kirito-kun, you know I don't sing well at all."

"Uh hold on a mintue. If I do recall, I caught you singing on the balcony of our home in SAO one time at midnight; and don't even start with the "But I sound horrible" stuff because that is a lie and you know it." Asuna pouted at Kirito's comments and finally gave up on the arguement.

"Ok fine, I'll sing one song; but only if you promise me that you'll do it too." Her boyfriend kissed her cheek and gave her a sensitive smile.

"You've got a deal." The couple continued to walk hand in hand towards the Dicey Cafe.

As soon as they arrived the couple heard some sort of music ending and as they walked through the front door, their eyes caught glimpse of something very hauntingly disturbing. Klien was holding a microphone in his hand and everyone else had their hands over their ears.

"I had a feeling that it was going to be bad, but I didn't think you would sound like that!" Lisbeth said in horror.

"My ears are starting to hurt now." Silica complained.

"I'll take that of you now Klien." Agil grabbed the microphone away before anything more frightening happened and as he did the barman spotted Kirito and Asuna standing by the front door. "Come on in guys, you're lucky you didn't have to hear this guy trying to sing."

"Aw... come on man. I didn't sound that bad did I?" Everyone else in the room looked at the beer drinking man with a grim look on their faces which sent a chill down his spine.

"Hey Kirito-kun, you sing a song." Asuna pushing Kirito into submission.

"Ok ok fine. I'll sing one, but you're going next Asuna." The looks on Lisbeth's and Silica's face was of pure shock

"Kirito singing, oh this ought to be funny." Lisbeth said as the raven haired teenager picked out a song online as Agil didn't have a proper karaoke machine. Kirito got himself as a familiar guitar began playing into his ears.

~Killswitch Engage: Save me~ Starts Playing. Kirito started headbanging the beat of the drums of riffs of the guitars.

_So much that I've done wrong it's an open book  
I've done much more than my fair share of damage_

_What once was hidden now is crystal clear. Transformation is within me_  
_To break the cycle I must turn to you_  
_What I lack I gain through your virtue I gain through you_

_Even when I fall will you still believe. Even when I'm lost will you still believe_

Everyone sat there in shock as to how good Kirito was actually sounding._  
_

_Shattered by the hate that I carry  
Take me as I am and make me whole again  
I am lost without a purpose always consumed by self  
I freely give this calloused heart can you forgive me  
_

"Is this still the same Kirito from before, or do he swap places with someone when we weren't looking because he sounds amazing." Lisbeth said in shock as she looked at Asuna and even she couldn't believe that this was her boyfriend and in-game husband singing._  
_

_Even when I fall will you still believe  
Even when I'm lost will you still believe  
Now I don't have much, will you save me  
But I'll give it all, will you save me  
_

Kirito stood still and looked up at the ceiling, almost as if he found relief in the song._  
_

_I've made so many mistakes  
And I've broken so many promises  
I've searched inside and I'm empty  
Will you save me Will you save me_

Even when I fall will you still believe  
Even when I'm lost will you still believe  
Every time I fall will you save me  
Even when I fall will you save me

~Killswitch Engage: Save me~ Ends. As Kirito turned around from looking at the screen, he was met with a collected sound.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT!" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah sorry about, I guess I kinda got too into that." Kirito began to laugh but suddenly stopped when his lips felt something incredibly soft with Asuna's lips as well. Their moment was interrupted when Lisbeth pulled the two apart from each other.

"You still haven't explained how you sound so good Kirito." Lisbeth said as not only she but everone else wanted to know.

"Yeah well after I stopped doing kendo and started playing MMOs, I used to have playlist after playlist going while I played; and it just so happened that while I was playing those MMOs I started singing as the same time. It kind of helped get into a groove while playing games, so yeah that's it." Kirito explained and then looked at Asuna. "I believe it is your turn now Asuna."

"I-I don't know if I can do well now after that." Asuna said nervously.

"Trust me, you'll be fine." Kirito said as he stared into his girlfriends eyes. Asuna looked up the song she wanted to play for her, grabbed the microphone and got ready for her turn.

~Stone Sour: Bother~ Starts Playing. The acoustic guitar began it's melody and Asuna went off into her own world.

_Wish I was too dead to cry  
My self-affliction fades  
Stones to throw at my creator  
Masochists to which I cater  
You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
_

Kirito stood there captivated as Asuna sounded almost like an angel._  
_

_Wish I was too dead to care  
If indeed I cared at all  
Never had a voice to protest  
So you fed me shit to digest  
I wish I had a reason;  
my flaws are open season  
For this, I gave up trying  
One good turn deserves my dying_

_You don't need to bother;_  
_I don't need to be_  
_I'll keep slipping farther_  
_But once I hold on,_  
_I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

Lisbeth and Silica started to hug and rock each other softly like a mother and their new born child._  
_

_Wish I'd died instead of lived  
A zombie hides my face  
Shell forgotten  
with its memories  
Diaries left  
with cryptic entries  
_At this point everyone seemed to start crying including Asuna and she was the who was singing the song._  
_

_And you don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

_You don't need to bother;_  
_I don't need to be_  
_I'll keep slipping farther_  
_But once I hold on:_  
_I'll never live down my deceit_

~Stone Sour: Bother~ Ends.

Asuna put the microphone down on the table and wiped the tears out of her eyes, only to see Kirito and her friends still crying with happiness at Asuna's almost angelic gift.

"S-So how did I sound?" Kirito hugged Asuna as if it were their first dance as newly-weds with tears still pouring out of his eyes.

"Beautiful. That's all it was; beautiful." Kirito told his girlfriend as the tears came back once again. As they stood in the middle of the cafe everyone just watched on.

"That was amazing." Said Silica. Lisbeth and Agil nodded their heads in agreement with the statement made by the small girl. Nobody else felt like singing as they didn't want to ruin the moment and with that Agil closed the cafe for the day and everyone went home to get ready for their next adventure in ALO. Kirito held Asuna's hand again as they went back to his house.

"I wish my parents heard that." Kirito turned his head to looked at Asuna. "I wish they could've heard how happy I sounded when I was singing that." Asuna said.

"Don't worry about it. We will find a way to make it happen trust me." The couple smiled at each other as they reached Kirito's house and went up to his room and jumped into ALO to begin their latest adventure.

* * *

**A/N Author's Note: **Hoped you guys liked the songs I picked out for Kirito and Asuna to sing. It did take me some time to pick them, but I feel it was worth it in the end. I will be planning on having do a duet together of some sort so watch out for that, but that's that for now I guess. Let me know what you think and I'll see you next time.

**BVBwillow**


	12. Chapter 11: Nightmares & Dreams

The week of school for Kirito and Asuna went as usual, even though Asuna's mother kept showing up after school finished every day trying to get her daughter to meet her "suitors". Every time Asuna saw her at the front gates she just walked past her as if she had never existed and went back to her boyfriend's house. It gave her a good perspective on how to try and fix things with Kyouko, but also let spend even more time with Kirito and their daughter Yui. They had went through many quests in both ALO and New Aincrad.

One night however was slightly different when Kirito and Asuna logged off from ALO. Asuna was turning and tossing in the middle of the night, she was sweating a ton as well as a nightmare of true horror had invaded her mind; but it had nothing to do with SAO. Instead it involved her mother Kyouko.

~Nightmare~

Asuna was in a white padded room with only one window. As she came to, the former sub commander of the KoB looked outside and saw Kirito and everyone she knew walk by not knowing she was there.

"Lisbeth! Klien!, Silica! Father! YUI! KIRITO-KUN!" She leaned against the wall and slumped down to the floor crying her heart out. "Why didn't anyone here me or even notice. WHY!?"

"That's because of me Asuna sweetheart." Her eyes widen as she suddenly stood up looking around for the source of where that voice came from. Asuna knew who it was, but just didn't know where she was.

"Where are you mother? What do you want from me!?" Asuna screamed out of anger at her mother.

"You know you were such a good little girl Asuna. Always obedient and doing everything I asked of you. Until that ridiculous game took you away from me, and in that two year span you changed and I was so disappointed in you. Not only for your change in behaviour or playing that stupid game; but for "supposedly" falling in love with that no good monkey Kirigaya Kazuto-san, or as you called him "Kirito-kun". So I figured in order to make you see sense and change your mind about everything, I would have to do it for you." All of a sudden a small hole opened in the wall and water came gushing out. As Asuna kept banging her shoulder and kicking the walls trying to break free her mother left her with one final message.

"Please don't be scared dear. This is for your own good because after this experience; you'll be back to your good obedient little self and not knowing any of those misfits, or listening to any of that garbage you call music." And with that the only sound that remained was that of Asuna screaming out in panic and horror. As the water inched ever closer to the ceiling leaving a small amount of air for Asuna, she screamed out for the one person that she could believe in to rescue her.

"KIRITO-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU!? KIRITO-KUN! She then remember how when she saw him the first time from the room, the raven haired teen didn't even seem to notice her at all. Asuna sucked in that last bit of air and finally went under. As she struggled Asuna saw everything turn dark, leaving her blind not knowing where she was anymore and as she was about to give up a hand came out of nowhere and suddenly pulled her.

~Kirito's bedroom~

"Asuna, WAKE UP!" Her eyes opened out of fear and she screamed out at the top of her lungs as she sat up on the bed. Kirito hugged her out of concern not knowing if she was okay or not while his girlfriend looked around finally realizing she just had a very bad nightmare. Asuna lied back down trying to catch her breath and calm herself down and she looked at Kirito with hurt, grief and sadness in her eyes and heart. Kirito cuddled her in protection trying to help Asuna.

"Are you okay now Asuna?"

"N-No I'm not, oh god that was horrible." Asuna kept stuttering and sniffing trying to hold back anymore tears.

"What happened?"

"I-I was is some sort of padded room, there was a window and I could see... I could see you, Yui and everyone else walk by. I screamed out to you, but you couldn't hear me and then; then it got even worse. It was my mother's doing saying that I was a disappointment ever since SAO, listening to the music that we listen to; and then the room started to fill with water, but it didn't feel like she was trying to drown me entirely. It felt more like that if I did drown then I would change back to the person I was before I met you in SAO and all that sort of stuff." Kirito's grip on Asuna tightened but not to the point that he would be squeezing the air out of her. He didn't want to lose her like how he almost did with Sugou in ALO and at the end of SAO.

"Don't worry it's over now and I'm here with you now okay; so just try and get some sleep okay, we meeting everyone at the Dicey cafe again tomorrow."

"Mm-hmm" Asuna snuggled in with her boyfriend and tried to go back to sleep. However everyone once in a while she would wake up to see if she was still next to Kirito or not and as she fell back to sleep she heard humming coming from the former "Black Swordsman" and it was a familiar song to Asuna's ears. (Slipknot – Vermillion pt.2) For the first time that night Asuna had smiled and finally fell asleep comfortably with Kirito's arms around her.

'Thank you Kirito-kun' Asuna said in her mind as she drifted off. Her nightmare was being replaced with a nice dream.

~Dream~

Asuna is standing in the middle of a forest with the leaves covering the sunlight that was coming from above. She was looking around trying to figure out where she was exactly, and as Asuna walked deeper in the forest she could a small faint cry out for her.

~Issues: Hooligans~ starts playing

"Mama, where are you? Mama…" A small voice echoed through the forest and when she heard that voice, Asuna started running towards where the voice came from not paying any attention as to what was around her, and then her eyes were blinded by the sunlight as she came out of the forest. When her hazel eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight she found herself standing in front of a beach and as she was looking around, she spotted two figures waving at her on some sort of pier. Asuna pretty much recognized who it was and ran towards Kirito and Yui and when she got to the pier, she immediately attacked hugged her raven boyfriend and the hero of SAO. As they were hugging Yui snuck up behind them and pushed off the pier into the water below. As they came up the couple saw Yui laughing at them and Kirito decided to be a loving father and throw her into the water with them. As he pulled himself Yui started running away from her "papa", but it didn't take too long for him to catch up and grab a hold of Yui. Asuna swam up to where Kirito and Yui were standing on the pier and watched as Kirito contemplated with throwing Yui into the water. It didn't take long for him to make his mind up as he threw the little girl into the water, but thankfully Asuna was there to somewhat catch her. Asuna held Yui in her arms while Kirito flipped over them and into the water; and when he came up the entire family started laughing.

~Issues: Hooligans~ ends

Later on that night they had a small bonfire going, having small marshmallows and surprisingly Kirito had an acoustic guitar playing some songs. As the night dragged on both Yui and Kirito had fallen asleep and Asuna kept looking up at the stars, just thinking about how lucky she was and fell asleep next to her boyfriend (in-game husband) and daughter under a blanket as the waves came crashing in at the bottom of the beach.

* * *

**A/N Author's Note: **I feel good with this chapter; even though it might be confusing, even to myself. The setting and layout for the nightmare and dream were the best that i could come up with. I did try other ideas but to me it didn't seem to work with the rest of the chapter. Anyway let me know what you think about this chapter and hopefully another chapter will becoming up soon.

**BVBwillow**


	13. Chapter 12: Worrying

Kirito and Asuna sat in the courtyard at lunch time together trying to get a bit of extra school work done before the day ended. Both of them had their earphones in with their IPods blaring music. For Kirito it was "The End of Heartache" by Killswitch Engage, and for Asuna it was "Fallen Angels" by Black Veil Brides. Asuna had started silently singing out the song's lyrics and it seemed to grab people's attention. From Kirito it was caring and happy; but from others it was quite disturbing, almost questioning is what it felt like to Asuna. As Asuna started to feel stupid a hand touched her shoulder and when she turned around, her raven haired boyfriend. The look he had on his face was almost as if he was questioning Asuna if she was going to be bothered about what others thought about her. Asuna knew she didn't want to go down that path again so all she did was smile and went back to silently singing while working as well.

~Meanwhile~

Lisbeth was walking through the hallways of the school going to meet up with Silica. As she went around the corner something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. It was a poster for the school performance show that everyone in the school and their families could attend. A bunch of sheets saying sign-up were next to it and Lisbeth instinctively grabbed one and ran off to find Silica. Silica was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for her friend when Lisbeth came face to face with her seemingly out of nowhere.

"Waahhh! W-W-Where did you come from Lisbeth?" Silica said still shaking from being frightened.

"There's no time for to explain that; but there is time to talk to you about this." Lisbeth almost shoved the sign-up form in Silica's face. As the small dragon tamer looked at the form she could sense the grin appearing on the blacksmith's face knowing what she was thinking.

"You want to sign Asuna and Kirito up to take part in this without them knowing about it don't you?" Silica questioned Lisbeth.

"No, no, no. They'll know about it; after we sign them up for it." Lisbeth grinned evilly as did Silica and after explaining it even more they put their friends names on the form and what they were going to do as well and handed in the form to the teachers. Once the devious duo did that they both went off to find the couple in question but couldn't find them, so it seemed like they would have to wait till after school had finished to tell them the news.

When school finished, Lisbeth and Silica immediately rushed off to Agil's cafe and once they got there Lisbeth texted Kirito; asking for him and Asuna to come over. The former black swordsman of SAO started feeling nervous now as he was trying to figure out what Lisbeth had in mind.

"Kirito-kun, don't be so scared. It's only Lisbeth." Kirito looked at Asuna almost as if he was about to shit himself.

"That's the problem Asuna. Don't you get it, this is freaking Lisbeth were talking about. She is always up to something horrible, doesn't matter if it's in the real world or ALO." Kirito pleaded at his girlfriend to understand and the more she thought about; the more it seemed to be right.

"Oh god you're right. Oh no, no, no... What do you think she's planning this time?" Asuna returned the look Kirito gave her just moments ago.

"I don't know." The couple hands gripped tightly with each other's as they reached the door of the cafe and as they walked in they spotted Lisbeth immediately, but also Silica as well.

"Silica! What are you doing he... that doesn't matter right now. Lisbeth, just tell us what you're plotting or some help me I'll go and break every single sword in your shop." Kirito demanded from the brunette blacksmith.

"Y-You're kidding right?" Lisbeth asked concerned for her prized swords.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Kirito asked back.

"Okay, okay. Me and Silica signed you and Asuna up to take part in something at the school and there is absolutely no backing out of it for you two. We signed you to sing in the school's performance show in a few weeks' time, surprise!" Lisbeth told the couple nervously waiting on their reactions. Kirito stood still in shock about to speak when Asuna ran out of the café with her bag like she had almost seen a ghost and she didn't stop. Kirito, Lisbeth and Silica gave chase but couldn't find her. As they kept searching Kirito's phone went off in his pocket, he saw it was a message from his mum.

"_Kazuto you really need to come home. Asuna is in your room and she seems to be really freaking out about something. She's crying and all sorts, please come home ASAP! Mum." _Kirito's eyes widened at what he read and he started running like a madman, rushing by people trying to get home. As his home came into view Kirito kept praying for Asuna to be okay. He came barging in through the front door threw his shoes and bag on the floor by the front door and rushed upstairs to his room to find his girlfriend. When he opened the door to his room, he found Asuna but it looked she was having a panic attack and she couldn't calm herself down and control her feelings.

"Asuna, Asuna listen to me. I'm here now okay. Try and calm down now; you can calm down now." Kirito said as he hugged Asuna in a protective manner and listened closely to her heart as it was finally starting to slow down and she was beginning to calm down. Asuna instinctively started crying again but this time she had her so called "Black swordsman" there to comfort her. After a good fifteen minutes of crying Asuna finally seemed to have calmed down and looked into Kirito's eyes.

"K-K-Kirito-kun... I-I know I scared you earlier, but let me explain wh-" Asuna was silenced when Kirito kissed her softly in a caring way.

"It's all right. We can leave it for later on but for now, let's just stay like this okay Asuna." The protective boyfriend said as he and his currently fragile girlfriend lied down on the bed still in their uniforms in each other's arms and Asuna had fallen asleep. Midori came upstairs after hearing all the commotion and crying from and her son's room. When she opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of Asuna asleep in Kirito's arms as he traced his fingers through her hair.

"Is... Everything okay now Kazuto?" Midori asked.

"Yeah she's calmed down now, hey could you possibly come back up and tell us when dinner is ready. I just want to make sure she really is fine." Midori smiled at the young couple as she witnessed their love for each other, even though Asuna was sound asleep.

"No problem and just to let you know, Suguha is spending the night at a friend's house but she'll be here for dinner. So I guess it's just me and you two in the house tonight. Love you Kazuto."

"Love you too mum." Kirito replied and soon fell asleep with Asuna in his protective grip as Midori closed the door. After an hour or so lying on the bed Kirito's door creaked opened and Suguha just began to attack Kirito playfully. Asuna woke up and witnessed her boyfriend chasing his cousin around the house threatning to kill her. She was having trouble trying to hide her laugh but after Kirito slipped on the floor, she couldn't hold it in any more and burst out laughing much to her boyfriend's dismay. After dinner Suguha left for the night and Midori had decided to head out of the house for a bit leaving the couple that beat SAO together all alone in the house.

"Hey Asuna, I'm going to grab a quick shower okay. You can wait here or in my room if you want to." Kirito told his girlfriend as he went up to the bathroom. Asuna decided to wait in his bedroom for him, but as soon as she got to the room, she heard singing coming from the bathroom. Seeing as she was curious, Asuna put her ear to the bathroom door and listened to her boyfriend's singing voice.

~Escape the Day – Derailed~

Here I am, Once again  
Facing the ghosts of yesterdays  
A past, In my life  
I fear I can't outlast  
They're inside, In my mind  
A softly whisper leaves me cold  
So lead me, Release me  
As I'm bleeding tonight

Could you be my sweet escape?

I was wrong, I know  
This time, there's no place left for me  
To heal me, To save me  
I'm lost again, my only friend

Would you be my sweet escape?  
Make this heart beat again

I need you here tonight  
All I need is  
To bring me back to life  
A new beginning  
Without you in my life  
I'd fall apart  
Derailed

I realize, I was blind  
I've seen the truth within myself  
The bleeding, The hating  
These lazarations speaks  
With every, Hour  
The hurt grows to large to repair  
So lead me, Release me  
As I'm bleeding tonight

Would you be my sweet escape?  
I will not make it alone  
Would you make this heart beat again?

I need you here tonight  
All I need is  
To bring me back to life  
A new beginning  
Without you in my life  
I'd fall apart  
Derailed

Ahhhhhhhhhh!

My wings can't carry me  
I'm falling, Falling  
Torn, and broken inside  
My one and only  
If you're not by my side  
I can't take this on my own

I need you here tonight  
Take what is left of me  
Just don't ask  
Why

I need you here tonight  
All I need is  
To bring me back to life  
A new beginning  
Without you in my life  
I'll fall apart  
Derailed

Kazuto finished singing and turned off the hot water. As he grabbed his towel, he could hear Asuna trying to sneak back to his room. So evidently he opened the door and found his girlfriend surprisingly on her hands and knees trying to sneak away. Asuna turned around and saw Kirito wearing nothing but a set of pj bottoms with his raven hair still slightly wet. Nervous for what could happen she made a mad dash for her boyfriend's bedroom, but as soon as she opened the door Kirito grabbed her behind and threw Asuna on the bed and held her hands and legs in place so she couldn't get away.

"Were you listening to me just now, hhmmm?"

"Uuuhhh... maybe. Wait! What are you doi-." Asuna started laughing as Kirito began tickling her and wouldn't stop as he thought this was a suitable punishment for in his mind spying on him. He kept going for another good two minutes until Asuna begging and pleading finally got to him and he stopped. "Okay maybe I deserved that. Thank you Kirito-kun." Kirito was puzzled by what Asuna said.

"Thank me for what?"

"For making me laugh and have fun again. It was nice to hear you sing though. Maybe we should sing together. If I did it in front of my mother then it may show her that the music we listen to isn't so bad." Asuna smiled softly as did Kirito.

"Sounds good to me, but there still one thing we need to do before we tell your parents about the show."

"And what would that be Kirito-kun?"

"Get some revenge on Lisbeth and Silica for dropping the show on us." A devious smile appeared on both of their faces. After a while Asuna also went for a shower and started humming the song 'Through Glass' by Stone Sour to herself. She finished up, dried up and joined her boyfriend in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N Author's Note: **I hope this chapter is enjoyable for you guys. It was extremely difficult to make this chapter in my opinion, but somehow it came about. Next chapter will be them getting revenge and telling Shouzou and Kyoukou about the upcoming school performance. Thank you again.

**BVBwillow**


	14. Chapter 13: Letting it out

As another week of school ended the group of SAO survivors once again headed to Agil's cafe. However two of them were unaware of what was going to happen to them. Kirito and Asuna had found out a new VRMMO was recently released, but it was based on an old console game. 'Five nights at Freddy's' VRMMO edition was the game in question and what was surprising is that neither Lisbeth of Silica had heard of the infamous jump scare game; hell even when Asuna didn't play any games she knew what it was about. After some convincing Kirito had finally managed to get Lisbeth and Silica to try it first together since it came with a multiplayer option, since it was now a VRMMO. Oh how sweet the revenge was going to taste for Asuna and Kirito.

The four arrived at Agil's place of business and immediately spotted two amuspheres set up with the game apparently loaded up already. Lisbeth and Silica weren't expecting much from a game like this, but they quite literally about to lose a few minutes and more of their lives because of Five nights at Freddy's.

"I promise you two, nothing bad is going to happen in the game. Yes it's a horror game but there are no gruesome scenes I swear." Kirito falsely reassured the blacksmith and dragon tamer.

"You better be telling the truth. Let's do this Silica!" Lisbeth said as she and the smaller girl logged in and began to get ready. It didn't take long but after twenty minutes the pair logged out of the game and immediately hugged each other, sat against the wall on the floor and rocked each other to try and soothe the pain and fright of what they had just experienced. They kept mumbling something to themselves and as Kirito and Asuna looked at them, they knew that the game must have been some form of payback for what happened a few days ago.

"I… I-I hate you t-t-two. I am never playing that game again, ever." Lisbeth said with a hint of venom in her voice, while Silica sat there in Lisbeth's arms with her eyes almost bulging out of her skull. Asuna and Kirito knew that their revenge came true in the best way possible for them. However the couple had both decided that tomorrow they would head over to Asuna's house. The emotions inside of Asuna were beginning to run rampant and out of control. It would be the first time in about a week and a half that Asuna would be back at her own house. Asuna began to feel angry when thought about having to see the very person who had said she was disgusted with her and repeatedly slap in her face. Kirito had told Asuna to head back to the house as he help Agil with something in the cafe and would be a little bit, and very reluctantly Asuna went back to her boyfriend's house. As soon as she got there she went straight up to Kirito's room, plugged in her amusphere, loaded up ALO and logged into the game.

When her vision cleared up she found herself in one of the rooms at Agil's Inn in Yggdrasil City. She was still fuming anger and hatred inside for her mother so the undine ran out of the room and inn, spread her wings and flew towards the ancient forest that was located in the sylph territory to the north-east. When Asuna landed on the ground she walked around for a bit until she ended up next to river that ran through the forest. Looking down at the river and seeing her reflection coming off the water and it made her sad for some reason. Unknowingly even to herself her hand scrolled through her menu until it found the custom music section and picked one that only Asuna would be able to hear.

~Asking Alexandria – The Black~ as the music started playing Asuna's rabid emotions started to boil until she began to scream the song.

**Bury me, just leave me to sleep in the dirt**  
**Finish me, I'm floating away**  
**There's a demon staring straight through your eyes**  
**Am I wasting my time?**  
**Something's dying inside of me**

You make me feel like I'm fucking drowning  
(**I need to cut you out, I need to cut you out**)  
You made my world come crashing down around me  
(**I need to cut you out**)

**Oh God I wish you'd just speak to me**  
**Black is all that I see**  
**Speak to me**  
**You used to be all that I needed**

**I've been crucified and hung out to dry**  
**Yet my heart still beats and I feel so alive**  
**This time I'll fight for myself as you try to fuck me over**  
**I bet you never cared, I knew you never cared**

(The once blue skies were now being by grey clouds and they were getting darker. Bringing the sounds of thunder with them and the probability of rain as Asuna kept singing out of anger.)

You make me feel like I'm fucking drowning  
(**I need to cut you out, I need to cut you out**)  
You made my world come crashing down around me  
(**I need to cut you out**)

**Speak to me**  
**Black is all that I see**  
**Speak to me**  
**You used to be all that I needed**

I need to cut you out, I need to cut you out  
I need to cut you out, I need to cut you out  
I wish you could save me, there's something lost inside  
I'm scared it might kill me  
(The rain couldn't be held any longer and started to come down soaking Asuna as she sang out of sorrow this time crying as well which made her feel hurt and upset even more than before.)  
All my life I've needed you with me  
You've always let me down  
But still I try  
Don't leave me here  
I need you around (**don't turn your back on me**)  
Lift my feet off the ground (**I can't cut you out**)  
Your tongue like a knife  
Your eyes cut like daggers  
I don't feel a thing 'cause I'm so dead inside  
Lift my feet off the ground  
Don't leave me here  
I need you around

~Asking Alexandria - The Black~ Ends. Asuna soaked to the bone couldn't hold herself up anymore and her legs gave out. She collapsed to the ground, shuffled up to the tree and held her knees to her face burying it as she continued crying. The undine was completely unaware of her spriggan husband coming up next to her.

"Hey Asuna, what's going on. Why are you here crying when it's raining?" Kirito asked.

"I-I…I hate my mother." Asuna mumbled out which Kirito barely heard. "I know we've talked about this already, but just the fact that we're going to talk to not just my father but…her. It just makes feel like I am completely worthless." Her boyfriend/in-game husband's eyes widen and as he gently approached her, she immediately grabbed his coat and buried her face into his chest crying not just her eyes but her very soul out trying to find some relief. Kirito felt absolutely useless to Asuna as the only thing her could at that moment in time was to hold Asuna in his arms. After a while Asuna had managed to calm down somewhat to point where she could speak again. "I know we have to see them tomorrow, it's just… the thought of seeing her again. It makes angry but scared as well. I don't know what she's going to do and it scares me Kirito-kun." Asuna sobbed out as Kirito rubbed and patted her head and back.

"You won't be alone with her this time okay. I'm going to be right there with you, so you've got nothing to be scared about okay."

"T-Thank you Kirito-kun, however I don't know if I face Yui like this today."

"Do you want me to talk her for a bit and meet you out of ALO later on?"

"Yes, that sounds good to me. We should probably head back to Yggdrasil city so we can log out." Asuna said as she finally regained her composure in some way and flew back to the inn with Kirito. As soon as the young couple got back, they found Yui still in the room after Kirito had told her to stay in until they got back for her safety. Saying goodbye to Yui, Asuna logged out of ALO leaving the raven haired spriggan to try and explain what was exactly going on.

Asuna took off her amushpere and put it on Kirito's computer desk and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Kirito to log out as well. After about five or so minutes Kirito began to stir and removed his own amushpere and placed it next to Asuna's and immediately began to comfort her as she fell asleep from being tired and letting her emotions get out of hand. As Kirito gently stroked her hair he whispered something to Asuna before falling asleep with Asuna in the safety of his arms.

"I promise you Asuna, until the day I die that I will help and protect you no matter what. It doesn't matter which world we might be in, nothing or 'no one' will stop me from keeping you safe and happy. I love you Asuna."

* * *

**A/N Author's Note: **Yes I have got a chapter up. I will admit that the confrontation between Asuna's parents and Kirito &amp; Asuna will come into the next chapter as I somehow felt that it be better set out that way. I wanted to focus a lot more on Asuna in this chapter, even if it came later on in the chapter. Also when you look at the lyrics for the song; the reason why some if it is in bold type is because that is meant to be the screaming (/screamo) parts of the song. As always positive feedback and constructive criticism only. No negative bullcrap please and make sure to check out my other stories as well in case you haven't seem yet as well.

I also want to give a big thank you to **TheSib** who was kind enough to let me use his idea of a VRMMO Five nights at Freddy's game from his story **Blazing Revolution** so you should definitely give it a look if you haven't already

**BVBwillow**


	15. Chapter 14: Confrontation

Asuna kept waking up during the night in a cold sweat. Not much as dreams or nightmares as it was something almost like premonitions of their confrontation with Asuna's parents about the upcoming performance at the school. Multiple scenarios and none of them ending well played over and over again in her head and no matter how many times Asuna would snuggle up to Kirito, she would keep on waking up through the night.

Morning broke and when Kirito woke up, Asuna was nowhere to be found. Opening his bedroom door he could hear water running and figured that Asuna was in the shower. He could tell that she was troubled as it was obvious with repeatedly waking up the night before. Waiting for Asuna to return from the shower was painful for Kirito as he knew he had to comfort Asuna before heading to her house with her to talk to her parents. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity to him Asuna finally came back to his room.

"M-Morning Kirito-kun, how are you?"

"I think I should be asking you that. You kept waking up last night, Asuna what's going on?" Kirito asked concerned for his girlfriend's wellbeing.

"It's nothing, nothing at all." Asuna sure as hell didn't sound convincing enough for Kirito.

"Asuna please don't lie to me, just tell me what's wrong?" Kirito asked, in fact almost demanded to know as Asuna had finished getting dressed.

"I pretty sure my father will okay with this show; however the real is my… my mother." Asuna said as she remembered what happened a few days ago as did her boyfriend since he saw it with his own eyes.

~Flashback~

_"So tell me Asuna. What is it? What is it that you want to tell me?" Kyouko said with a face that was empty with any emotions what so ever._

_"Well mother h-here it is. I l-like to listen to… I like to listen to rock and metal music! Please don't be mad with me, it's just who I am." Asuna shouted out to her mother whose eyes went wide with pure shock. To think that her daughter that she raised would listen to that type of music and never told her, never mind lie to her. Both Shouzou and Kirito heard all of the conversation in the dining room. Kyouko turned back to face her daughter and asked her stand up off the couch, she extended both arms outwards to say she wanted a hug. Asuna thought she accepted it and went in for the hug, but what happened next was quite shocking. Kyouko slapped her own daughter in the face and pushed her back down onto the couch. Both Kirito and Shouzou heard this and came rushing into the living room. They saw Asuna being slapped repeatedly by Kyouko and screaming at her saying how much of a disgrace she was to the Yuuki family. Shouzou pulled Kyouko away from their daughter and Kirito came in trying to comfort Asuna as much as possible._

_"How could you Asuna! After all the things me and your father have done for you. The education, house, money, clothes and this is how you pay your respects to us. By listening to this garbage, I'm disgusted to even call you my daughter." Kyouko screamed out which shocked her husband and Kirito was seriously pissed now. He got right in Kyouko's face and told her to take back all the things she said about Asuna. Instead he got slapped in the face and Asuna pushed her mother back out of sadness and rage._

_"I fucking hate you mom! I've done everything you've ever asked to me to do and I accepted it, but not anymore. I hate you!" Asuna yelled out, she grabbed Kirito's hand and rushed upstairs to her bedroom to grab some spare clothes including her school uniform. She pleaded with Kirito to get her away from her mother as quickly as possible. He complied with his girlfriend's wishes and they ran out the front door and back to Kirito's house all the while her mother was still yelling at her even though she wasn't there anymore._

~Flashback ends~

"Hey don't worry about it Asuna, I'm going to be with you throughout the whole thing okay." Asuna nodded as he smiled at her. "Okay I'm going to give your dad a quick call to make sure he and your mom know that we're coming over to talk." Kirito said as he left the room and walked out of the house and phoned Asuna's father Shouzou.

"Hello sir."

"Hello Kazuto my boy, I told you to call me by my name." Shouzou replied.

"I know that, but I think under the circumstances right now it isn't appropriate right now. You and Asuna's mom obviously know we're coming over later on today to talk about something?" Kirito asked.

"Yes we know about it and we'll be prepared for you two. Just be careful though, Asuna's mother might want to have ago at you for apparently "taking" Asuna away." Shouzou told his daughter's boyfriend.

"Don't worry about me sir, I'll be fine. I'm just going to make sure that Asuna is comfortable so we will see you later on." Kirito hung up the phone and went back to his room and Asuna. Looking at Asuna she was on her phone either talking to one of the other girls or their daughter Yui. Deciding to leave her alone until she was done Kirito went downstairs to find his cousin/sister Suguha watching TV.

"Hey Suguha." Suguha turned around to see her cousin/ big brother sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi Kazuto, are you and Asuna going over to her house to talk to her parents." Kirito nodded but Suguha could see him feeling concerned. "You're nervous for her aren't you?"

"I am, I know not to take pity on her but I'm just nervous about what her mother is going to say or do when we get there."

"Kazuto you know there's no point in worrying about it. I don't know anyone as strong and also stubborn as you and Asuna." Suguha laughed at herself while Kirito grumbled.

"Hey I'm not stubborn. Motivated yes but stubborn, no way but Asuna is possible." Kirito then got a smack over the back of his head from Asuna. "Ow! That hurt." Kirito said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I am not stubborn; it's you who is stubborn Kirito-kun." Asuna pouted which made her smile and Suguha laugh at Kirito's misery. "Anyway I'm ready to get going whenever you are." Walking out of the house leaving Suguha alone, the couple then walked over to Asuna's house. Along the way Kirito could somewhat sense some nervousness coming from Asuna.

"Asuna don't worry about it. Everything's going to be fine." Kirito said to Asuna to try and ease her emotions as they reached the gates in front of Asuna's house. Walking through the front garden and knocking on the door the couple waited for a response and once the door opened, it revealed the very woman that had slapped Asuna a little while ago; her own mother Kyouko.

"We're going to get this sorted out today so come with me now." Kyouko demanded as she led Kirito and her daughter through to the living room where Asuna's father was already sitting in and took a seat opposite them on the couch. Kyouko sat down and gave the young couple a stern look. "So what is it you want to talk about, and personally, I hope it's that you're going to leave this monkey and end listening to that garbage that you so call music." Kyouko said in a very stern almost angry voice.

"I'm sorry mother, but neither of those is going to happen and this is what I really want to talk to you and father about. Our school is having a performance show in two weeks and me and Kazuto-kun are going to be singing in it and I want you to see me singing." Asuna said whilst calling Kirito by his real name in front of her parents. Shouzou was certainly surprised by what his daughter was asking of him. Kyouko on the other hand was starting to seethe and pulled Asuna up by the arms so that they were truly face to face.

"You are not going to embarrass our family's name anymore, so you will not be performing with this digital monkey, let alone sing in that place you two call a school." Kyouko was about to slap her daughter once again, but Asuna grabbed her hand before she swung which made her blood boil almost to the point of exploding as both Kirito and Shouzou stood up preparing to interfere.

"No mother, I will be singing. I am going to sing with Kazuto… no Kirito-kun at my school and I what to show how I feel when I'm singing to the music I truly love and not what you try and force me to listen to. So I'll ask one more time; will you and father come to my school and see me sing with Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked harshly which surprised her parents. Her father knew that this kind of confrontation would eventually happen, but he wasn't expecting what he saw whilst Kirito was happy that Asuna was standing her ground in front of her mother.

"Don't you worry dear, we'll be there and I take it you'll be going back to Kazuto's for the time being?" Shouzou asked her daughter shocking his wife.

"Yes I will be father, and thank you. Come on Kirito-kun let's go." Asuna grabbed a hold of her boyfriend's hand and walked out of the house, but not without Kyouko shouting at the pair of them but they just ignored her and that infuriated Asuna's mother even more. Once they got back to Kirito's house they immediately went to his bedroom and Asuna fell onto the bed finally regaining her composure after almost losing it in front of everyone.

"Well that went somewhat better than I expected." Kirito stated as Asuna looked at him almost saying that he was going to get his head slapped again.

"I guess. It took everything I had to not slap her in the face after she did it to me, and the things she said only made it worse." Asuna said as her boyfriend cuddled in with her on the bed.

"At least you didn't, but now we've got another problem."

"What's that Kirito-kun?"

"What song are we going to pick?" A ridiculous amount of awkward silence filled then room until Asuna realized the problem.

"Aw crap!" Asuna said as she and Kirito both started laughing the choices were starting to take shape.

* * *

**A/N Author's Note: **Okay now I would like your opinions. What song would you like for Asuna and Kirito to sing and it has to be in the rock and metal genre, but if you don't want to then it's cool. Anyway as usual please let me know what you think of this chapter and once again; Positive and constructive criticism only. Thank you once again and I'll see you later.

**BVBwillow**


	16. Chapter 15: The list

Asuna had been listening to many of her favourite bands and their songs, trying to find something that she and Kirito could sing together. However for some reason she wasn't happy with any of them. It probably would have been because she didn't want to sing a song that would be obvious; songs such as Bring me to Life, Snuff, In the End, I will not Bow etc. She wanted to do something completely different. Kirito on the other had managed to find a list of potential songs and brought them to Asuna.

"What's this Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked her boyfriend.

"That is a list of songs I think we could do. Nothing too obvious but there are some mainstream type songs on their but they could do." Kirito told the former sub-commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath. Asuna looked over the list of ten songs.

"The Night" by Disturbed  
"Whispers (I hear you)" by All That Remains  
"Derailed" by Escape the Day  
"Strength of the Mind" by Killswitch Engage  
"Archangel" by Elena Siegman  
"Angels Fall" by Breaking Benjamin  
"This is the Time" by Nothing More  
"Feel Invincible" by Skillet  
"Smokahontas" by Attack Attack  
"Ugly" by Sevendust.

Asuna was slightly surprised by some of them, but overall she seemed happy with the list. However as always she had ask Kirito about his "questionable" decisions. "I like the choices here Kirito-kun, but why did you put a song from a Call of Duty game on this list. The thing came out a decade ago." Asuna asked her boyfriend. Kirito simply moaned as he didn't want top go into detail which somewhat annoyed Asuna. "Are you serious right now? I bet you're also moaning because you don't want to spend all day going over details do you?" Kirito gave a thumbs up without looking at his girlfriend. "That's it no sandwiches for you for some time." Kirito bolted up putting in his earphones surprising Asuna.

"Let's get started." Kirito said as he loaded up the first song on his computer making Asuna question herself about him.

* * *

**A/N Author's Notes: **Okay I know what you're thinking and yes I agree. Too small for a chapter but I felt like I had to something even if it was tiny for this story. I guess it's because I got caught up with my other story that I forgot about this. However last chapter I looked over the reviews and saw many different song options which I am grateful for. However I made this list for a reason. I want you lot to choose which one Kirito and Asuna should sing for their school performance. Which ever song as the most votes wins, just put your decision through either review section or PM and I will reveal the winner hopefully before New year as voting will close on the 29th of December.

Also I feel that this story is coming to an end soon and I have had a blast with this so thanks for reading, reviewing, and putting it as a favourite or following it.

**BVBwillow**


End file.
